Tito Chavez
Alberto "Tito" Chávez is a character in Maya & Miguel who is Maya and Miguel's seven-year-old cousin who moved to the U.S. from Mexico with his parents. He lives in the same apartment complex. He admires his cousin Miguel. He admires Miguel so much that he even tried to act like him, to Miguel's pleasure, in the episode: I've Got to be Miguel. He also looks up to Maya and sometimes gets shy without her around, as seen when he could not remember his lines unless she was in the presence. He loves to play soccer and is a big fan of a wrestler named El Guamazo Lopez, (Gus Lopez) the "greatest luchador" from Mexico City. Tito is voiced by Candi Milo. Physical Appearance Tito is a small Hispanic boy with tan complexion, dark brown hair and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a green T-shirt, beige khakis and red and white sneakers. Trivia * It could be possible that Tito's real name is Alberto. * His voice on the PBS Kids website sounds different than in the TV series. * He has some trouble with the English language and has an accent. As shown in the episode Give Me a Little Sign, he has trouble saying the words "yellow" (pronouncing it as "jellow,") and "fish" (prouncing it as "feech") Image Gallery Tito.png Tito Chavez Pose 01.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 02.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 03.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 04.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 05.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 07.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 06.PNG Tito Chavez Pose 08.PNG Tito (Ice Cream Quest)001.PNG Tito (Ice Cream Quest)002.PNG Tito and Miguel004.PNG|Tito with his older cousin Miguel Tito and Miguel005.PNG Tito and Miguel006.PNG Tito and Miguel007.PNG Match Maker 001.png|Tito trying to sneak away from Miguel Match Maker 002.jpg Match Maker 003.png Match Maker 004.png Match Maker 005.png Match Maker 006.png Match Maker 007.png Match Maker 008.png Match Maker 009.png Match Maker 010.png Chrissy's Big Move 007.png Chrissy's Big Move 008.png Chrissy's Big Move 010.png Chrissy's BIg Move 017.png Chrissy's BIg Move 018.png Chrissy's Big Move 019.png Chrissy's Big Move 031.png|Tito next to Maggie Chrissy's Big Move 033.png Chrissy's Big Move 035.png Chrissy's Big Move 036.png Chrissy's Big Move 050.png Chrissy's Big Move 054.png|Enraged Tito Chrissy's Big Move 055.png Chrissy's Big Move 056.png|Tito chasing after Paco Chrissy's Big Move 057.png|Angry Tito chasing after Paco Chrissy's Big Move 058.png|Mad Tito Chrissy's Big Move 059.png Chrissy's Big Move 060.png Chrissy's Big Move 062.png Chrissy's Big Move 063.png Chrissy's Big Move 064.png Tito Upset01.png|Tito Angry Tito Upset 02.png Tito Upset 03.png Tito and his pet Taranta the Tarantula.png|Tito and Taranta, Tito's pet tarantula Maya and Tito (Tito's Pet) 0001.png|Tito with his cousin Maya Marco and Tito 003.png|Tito with Marco Tito.jpg|Tito in "live" form Tito Chavez image (From Team Santos).png Team Santos 013 Tito Chavez.png Team Santos 014 Tito Chavez getting ready to jump.png Team Santos 015 Tito Chavez jump.png Team Santos 016.png Tito Chavez image (From Team Santos)02.png Tito Chavez image (From Team Santos)03.png Team Santos 018 Tito excited.png Team Santos 020.png Team Santos 021.png Team Santos 022.png Team Santos 023.png Team Santos 026.png Team Santos 027.png Team Santos 030.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Humans